Some Say
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: The second in my gradually forming songfic series. The first was See Me Through. You could read this alone or with the first one it doesn’t really matter though this might make more sense that way. Rated for Safety.


**Some Say**

**AN:** The second in my gradually forming songfic series. The first was _See Me Through_. You could read this alone or with the first one; it doesn't really matter though this might make more sense that way.

**Disclaimer:** The song is Rascal Flatts' _Some Say_. I don't own it or CSI. Wish I did.

Greg crept up behind his wife and encircled her waist with his arms; he leaned forward to rest his chin on her shoulder, trailing kisses on her neck. They stood amidst piles of boxes and stuff, books, clothes, junk, etc. Some of the boxes were full, others half or even empty, but the boxes only mean one thing: moving day. It had finally come for Greg and Sara's moving day. Her apartment was already packed and ready to move; his was taking a little longer because of… distractions. Or, Sara might say, a distraction. Every time she got a box packed, Greg would kiss her and try to distract her.

"Greg!" she yelled. "Stop it! You know we need to get this packed and you interrupting every five minutes is not getting the job done. The faster we work now, the more you can distract me later."

"Fine, but why are we moving in the first place? I mean one of our apartments is big enough for both of us," Greg grumbled as he picked up more to pack.

"What about when it's not just the two of us anymore?" Sara turned so she was facing Greg. "What happens when we have a child? There isn't enough room in either apartment for three."

"We would get to that when the time comes." Greg turned back to work. He thought he heard her ask, "But what if it's already here?" as she turned back to her own pile. "What was that?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing at all."

_There's that star, the one they said we'd never reach._

_And just close your eyes_

_There's the missing moon, there's the Milky Way_

_Heaven's straight ahead, we'll be there today_

_Rainbows right and left, sunshine everywhere_

_If it couldn't be baby, how did we get here_

"Sara, stop a minute." Greg stared out the dark window, not even turning when she stopped. He climbed out of the Denali, on loan from work, and stood in the darkness.

It had been her idea to move out of town, but as she clambered out to join him, Sara thought the desert felt… empty and desolate. She was beginning to question his motives. He hasn't let her see the house since they picked it out and now he asked her to stop miles from their destination; the city behind them was only a bunch of lights on the horizon.

"Greg, are you okay? You've been acting strange lately." Sara looked up at her husband's face. His eyes were hidden in the darkness of night, but his nod was visible.

He placed his arm around her and pointed to the sky. "Look. Tell me honestly how long it's been since you stopped to look at the stars."

"So long, it's been so long since I took even the little pleasure and you can't see the stars in the city because of all the lights."

"Now close your eyes and use your imagination. Can you see the missing moon and the Milky Way?" Sara nodded, a smile pulling at her lips. Leave it to Greg to bring in imagination. "Tell me about it."

"It's beautiful. There are stars everywhere and the moon is bright. A grey strip of the galaxy slips between the stars. Heaven's straight ahead, it feels only miles away." She cracked one eye open. "Do you really want my imagination?" He nodded in affirmation. "I see sunshine as well as moonlight. Rainbows are everywhere, like dreams come true. But the most wonderful thing," Sara looked up at Greg again, "is you, standing right next to me."

_Some say we'll never get off the ground_

_Some say we'll never make it out of town_

_That someday we'll end up a world apart_

_And some say we're a couple of crazy kids_

_And some say that's exactly what they did_

_And I say you got to go with your heart_

_And baby, look where we are_

"I've been thinking a lot recently, about you, me, us, everything. It feels a little strange, you know. Everyone always said we would never be here; that you would give up on me because I was such a—" Greg stopped, but Sara knew the words that came next, _a child._ "They say we would, and still will, end up worlds apart. They say we're crazy and will end up the way they did, sad and alone. But you know what I told them all, I told them I didn't care, that we would follow our hearts and find our own way. Look where it brought us, together."

"Greg, whoever said those things to you are crazy, I love you so much and your silliness only makes me love you more; especially after the incident at the lounge. That was embarrassing."

"So you've said many times. Come on, we have to beat the movers to the house."

_There's that home, the one they said we'd never share_

_And just close your eyes_

_There's the picket fence, there's our mailbox_

_Puppy on the porch and roses up the walk_

_Shinny minivan, Kids in every seat_

_Someday we'll look back and say it wasn't just a dream_

"Will you look at that? Some magical fairy must have fixed the house up while we were packing."

The couple stood in front of a beautiful ranch house, its wide porch and picket fence welcoming them. Roses lined the path up to the house, already in bloom. Acres of land surrounded the house, perfect for raising some animals. Silvery trails of tears ran down Sara's face as she took in the view. Greg took one look at her and panicked.

"Sara, honey, what's wrong? I can change it if you want, I was trying to make it perfect, but if you don't like it, it can change. I—" His words were muffled by her lips.

"It's perfect," she said when she pulled back. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Oh yes you could, and you know it. How about you close your eyes and tell me what it's missing?" She cocked an eyebrow at him in question, and closed them.

"I see a little puppy on the porch, one that grows to be a fierce guard dog, but one that loves kids dearly. I see a new car, probably a van, with kids climbing in and out. I see us in the door, smiling," Sara opened her eyes, "but it's just a dream."

"Is it? Look on the porch."

Sara turned her eyes back to the porch. She saw nothing for a minute, then the little kennel in the corner. She looked up at Greg in disbelief. He smiled at her before whistling sharply. A small bundle tumbled out of the kennel and down the short flight of stairs. The little ball of fur came to rest at Sara's feet. Mainly black, the dog almost melted into the darkness. Brown tipped the tail and each foot and divided the black on its chest. Black eyes stared up at her, begging for attention. Sara bent down to pick the dog up, almost believing it was a dream.

"What's its name?"

"She doesn't have a name yet; that's for you to decide. I figured that I worked on the house so you can pick the dog's name."

"Where on Earth did you get her? She is adorable." Sara scratched behind the puppy's ears, excited to hold her.

"The pound; her mom and siblings passed away and the pound was trying to get rid of her. It was either take her or let her be put to sleep. And she is to pretty to let go, like you."

"That was sweet of you. I've always wanted a dog named Jade, so now I shall have her. You, Miss Puppy, shall now be Jade, dog of the Sanders' House." Jade reached up and licked Sara's chin in happiness or agreement, they couldn't decide which.

"Now the only thing missing from your dream are the kids."

"Not exactly." Greg stared at her in the early morning light, questions written on his face. "You heard what I said earlier."

"_But what if it's already here?_"

"The time for children is already here." She watched his face; it hadn't registered yet. "Greg, I'm pregnant; we already have a child growing." Sara put one of his hands on her stomach and watched it click; she could see the light bulb come on.

"You're pregnant? That's wonderful!" He swung her around, quickly setting her down again. "How far along are you?"

"About two months. The baby should be born in December."

Greg kissed her hard. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Only everyday. But I haven't told you nearly enough. I love you, _Dad_."

As it the enormity of it hit him at that moment, he exclaimed, "I'm a father! We're parents! Sara Sanders, I love you so much!"

"This feels so much like a dream." Sara leaned against her husband, his hand resting over the growing life inside her.

"I know, but say that again in seven months. It may not feel like a dream then. For now though, this dream is wondrous enough.

**AN: **Hope you liked it! Await the next installment.


End file.
